It is known that various computer-based systems and computer-implemented methodologies can be used to generate multi-dimensional surface models of geometric structures, such as, for example, anatomic structures. More specifically, a variety of systems and methods have been used to generate multi-dimensional surface models of the heart and/or particular portions thereof.
At least some known systems facilitate displaying lesions (e.g., generated from ablation therapy) on generated surface models. In some known systems, lesions are rendered as either brown spheres or brown surface patches, with a user-selectable radius. The locations of the rendered lesions are determined solely based on user placement. That is, the lesions are not rendered based on potentially relevant parameter values such as power level, delivery duration, tissue contact force, lesion-size index (LSI), or force-time integral (FTI). Accordingly, it would be desirable to display lesions more accurately using multi-dimensional modeling systems.